Amor Platónico
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tatsuya cuenta su historia sobre su amor que quizás este con Hiroto o no. Pasen y lean.


**\- Tatsuya Kiyama x Midorikawa Ryuuji / Tatsumido, primera pareja.**

 **\- Hiroto Kira x Reina Yagami / mera mención.**

 **Espero les guste y sea del agrado este pequeño one shot de Tatsumido. este fic esta situado en la temporada Ares no tenbin.**

 **Amor Platónico**

Para Tatsuya quien siempre caracterizó como un buen hijo, estudiante y amigo aun por hermano, podía llevarse bien con Hitomiko pero con Hiroto no podía, por más que él quisiera y el motivo era su amigo de infancia.

Cuando eran niños podía llevarse bien con Hiroto, eran buenos amigos, pero por alguna razón tras ser adoptado y ser hermanos él no soporta su presencia y no sabía el porqué del cambio de Hiroto a él.

El tiempo pasó y el único en medio de su relación como hermanos era Ryuuji Midorikawa, este siempre estaba ahí para evitar pelearan ya fuera físicamente o a palabras, siempre había sido un intermediario entre ambos. Hoy en día estaban en la universidad, pronto se graduarían, aunque no podía creerlo igual Hiroto estaba por hacerlo y era gracias a Ryuuji.

Esto último le molestaba demasiado, desde segundo año de preparatoria fueron muy unidos, para principios, de la universidad ambos vivían juntos, prácticamente su hermano vivía con Ryuuji. No sabía un porque pero esto lo molestaba, aunque había hecho que él no peleará con Hiroto y que este se concentra en sus estudios.

Tatsuya en ocasiones miraba de lejos a Hiroto como Ryuuji, aunque quisiera hablar con este último por una u otra razón no podía y le miraba muy feliz con Hiroto. Le molestaba el pusiera esa sonrisa para otro que no fuera el, él era su amigo no Hiroto.

Un día mientras él iba de regreso a su casa junto a Suzuno y Nagumo con quienes compartía casa, vio a Hiroto saliendo de un hotel de amor junto a Reina, conocía a la chica era una amiga y compañera en secundaria como preparatoria de él, estaba sorprendido de ver como se abrazaba al cuerpo de ella teniendo su mano derecha en la cadera de ella y con la otra tocar el mentón de ella y besarle para seguir su camino muy pegados y parecer enamorados, eso molesto a Tatsuya pues Hiroto ya tenía a Ryuuji, no soporto verlo pero Suzuno que quizás lo conocía bien le impidió ir tras estos dos.

Se fue a casa pero no soportaba saber Ryuuji le fueran infiel y que llorase por ese amor así que solo tomo sus cosas y se las dejo a sus amigos y fue donde vivían estos dos, cuando llego a su casa, llamó a la puerta y fue recibido por este con una pinta de quien recién se levantaba con el cabello sujetado apenas por un costado de sus hombros y una camisa muy holgada que apenas dejaba notar un pequeño pantalón para dormir, Ryuuji dejó pasar a Tatsuya, miro el lugar y era un sitio agradable como en orden, estaba desde el sillón mirando hasta donde podía y vio a Ryuuji regresar con un vaso de agua…

-toma, pareces un poco cansado, ¿todo bien?- entregándole una taza de agua-

-si- tomándola y dar un sorbo a esta para después dejar el vado frente a él en una mesa-

-es grata tu visita, -sentándose junto a el- perdona la facha estaba durmiendo, esto de estudiar por la tarde y trabajar en la noche me tiene cansado, pero una vez me gradúe renunció y consigo algo mejor y….-

No pudo seguir hablando al sentir a Tatsuya abrazándolo y verlo apoyarse en su pecho.

-lo siento-

-está bien…-

-no, yo no puedo dejar sigas con Hiroto, él está con alguien más, no puedo permitir sigan así-

-¿qué cosa?-

-tú me importas realmente, me gustas, no dejaré sufras por él, Ryuuji...-

Tatsuya sólo se abalanzó sobre los labios de quien estaba frente a él, por el momento sitio como era rechazado pero después fue correspondido, se alejó y pudo encontrar a esa persona un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada...

-¿por qué?- tocando sus labios-

-no me has escuchado me gustas y no dejare sufras por Hiroto-

-pero a todo, quien te dijo de lo mío con el-

-entonces si están saliendo-

-no, no es eso, está bien que últimamente no hemos conversado, pero entiendo, en preparatoria entraste en el consejo estudiantil en segundo año, esos años no pudimos ir a algún árcade o algo parecido ,entendí además de que me hice cercano a tu hermano y fuimos buenos amigos, aunque tu hermana igual aprovechó para pedirme hacer este se concentrará en sus estudios, por ello pase más tiempo junto a él e intentar aprobar gustos aunque no fue fácil tenía que prometerle algún almuerzo con tal de que hiciera caso, hoy en día el pronto se graduará y eso ha hecho a tu familia feliz pero, por ello no puede ser unido a Tatsuya como yo hubieras querido-

-pero sales con el-

-no de la forma que piensas-

Ryuuji había amado a Tatsuya, pero jamás creyó ser correspondido así que simplemente se acercó a él y comenzó a besarlo. Tatsuya correspondió y no titubeo en ir más lejos de ese beso yendo sobre Ryuuji. Jamás creyó podría hacerlo pero no podía detenerse, sus manos delineaban el moreno y bien formado cuerpo de su amigo, delgado pero bien proporcionado, le quitaba la ropa y comenzaba a besar todo lo que miraba y sus manos iban más abajo mientras el contrario se entretenía en un beso y abrazando a quien le estaba dando tanta atención, cada beso y caricia al moreno cuerpo de Ryuuji provocaba placer a este y al escucharle Tatsuya no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y excitado, Tatsuya paso de esto y comenzó a ir más lejos y desnudar el cuerpo de él y del contrario e ir más lejos, tomó ese cuerpo que estaba un tanto tímido pero correspondió, Tatsuya embistió ese cuerpo que le correspondía sin timidez ahora, ambos correspondían a la lujuria entre ambos cuerpos, el placer crecía entre los movimientos y caricias, ambos llegaban más lejos en ese clímax, Tatsuya terminó después de tanto éxtasis dentro del contrario el cual jadeo e igual se macho al terminar encima de él, tras un largo beso Tatsuya salió de Ryuuji y se apegó a él en un abrazo…

-me gustas-

-será mejor darnos un baño-

Este se separó de Tatsuya el cual se sorprendió al no ver respuesta del otro y lo siguió tras irse tomando su ropa, así como el Ryuuji, al llegar a su habitación le miró dentro buscando algo en su closet…

-puedes bañarte aquí si quieres, yo iré a otra habitación-

-dime, ¿sales con alguien?-

-no por ahora-

-¿te gusto?-

-yo…- desviando la mirada-

-entonces te gusta alguien más, Hiroto quizás….-

-no es eso yo…-

-tras lo que hicimos creí me correspondes, yo… realmente me gustas y quiero estar contigo… pero si no te gusto debiste rechazar lo de antes…-

-antes de que sigas pensando, no salgo ni me gusta alguien, Hiroto ya, sale con alguien, es más vive aquí también además la conoces, es Yagami aunque lo dudes como lo hice yo en su momento, no es que no me gustes... es sólo que vas rápido pero me gustas quizás tanto como lo que dices sentir-

-me gustas pero dejemos esto se dé natural y no tan repentino-

-entonces, ¿no podemos salir?-

-no, eso sí podemos hacerlo-

-te amo, solo hasta hoy por unos celos o coraje fui capaz de decirlo, perdona-

-no, tú a mí por dejar incluso nuestra amistad-

Tatsuya solo por dejar sus emociones salir supongo amaba y era correspondido y haría todo porque esa persona lo amará y pasar su vida juntos.

 **Espero les gustara** .


End file.
